Pretty Littler Liars
by PLLFreak889
Summary: The girls thought they escaped A and moved on with their lives. Now a new A-team emerges and they're after their children. Can the families survive with A constantly on their necks. Rated T for swearing, teenage pregnancy, mentions of 'it'.
1. Introductions

**The liars are now grown up and married. Alison came back. Maya never died. Now there's another A who's bigger and better. Well, not really bigger.**

**Aria and Ezra's kids:**

**Fiona**

**Age: 16 years old**

**Structure: Tiny like her mom.**

**Personality: Sassy. Sometimes she can be very sarcastic and kinda rude but she's sweet and cares for people around her. She has an obsession with silver and likes wearing white sometimes.**

**Celebrity Lookalike: Ryan Newman**

**Eddie**

**Age: 17 years old**

**Structure: Jock kind of body.**

**Personality: Very popular but is also sweet and sensitive. He has a need to make people feel special.**

**Celebrity Lookalike: Jake T. Austin**

**Hanna and Cale****b's kids:**

**Ariana**

**Age: 16 years old**

**Structure: Shortish and curvy.**

**Personality: She's a mini Hanna. Or a teenage Hanna. Well, the Hanna we know _is _teenage so... She is obsessed with fashion and often easily gets annoyed. She hates it when boys in her family get over-protective of her.**

**Celebrity Lookalike: Peyton List**

**Joe**

**Age: 17 years old**

**Structure: Tall and slim but in a fit way.**

**Personality: He's very mysterious but is also very over-protective both of his sister, and his friends. He took karate when he was 11.**

**Celebrity Lookalike: Joey Bragg (without glasses)**

**Spencer and Toby's kids:**

**Bella**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Structure: Very tall and slim.**

**Personality: She's very loud and spontaneous. She has an obsession with caffeine like her mom, which her dad and siblings try to eliminate. She is sometime rude and sassy when she has to be. But she can also be very shy and quiet at times. A mini Spencer with a hint of Toby. Haley's twin sister.**

**Celebrity Lookalike: Laura Marano **

**Haley**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Structure: Very tall and slim**

**Personality: She is usually quiet but when she does speak, it's usually funny. She makes people around her happy. She once said she only likes guys with rock-hard abs, causing her father to freak. An accurate cross between Spencer and Toby. Bella's twin sister.**

**Celebrity Lookalike: Laura Marano**

**Matt**

**Age: 17 years old**

**Structure: Buff**

**Personality: The boy version of Spencer. He's very competitive. He plays guitar and secretly writes songs. He looks kinda like a mini Toby.**

**Celebrity Lookalike: Ross Lynch**

**Maya and Emily's kids:**

**Taylor**

**Age: 17 years old**

**Structure: Really, really, tall and fit**

**Personality: Really deep. He plays guitar and is really sensitive. He has anger problems though and is sometimes very violent when someone makes hurtful comments about him or his loved ones. Birthed by Maya but still thinks of Emily as a mom.**

**Celebrity Lookalike: Roshon Fegan **

**Megan**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Structure: Very petite like Maya.**

**Personality: Very flamboyant and outspoken. After reading Divergent, she said she thought she belonged in Candor. Which is true because she usually tells the truth always, irrelevant of other's feelings. She is sometimes rude without intending to be. She has OCD and is obsessed about being gay even though she's sure she's not. Adopted.**

**Celebrity Lookalike: Alexandra Shipp**


	2. It Begins

**Fiona's POV**

"Eddie! Come back here!" I squeal after my older brother as he sprints down the hall, my diary in his hand. I inwardly groan at his stupidity and quicken my pace, eventually catching up to him and tackling him. He groans in defeat and hands me the leather wrapped journal. I huff and collect it.

"What's going on up there?" dad screams. I roll my eyes and walk downstairs to the kitchen. I see my parents kissing and I am immediately disgusted.

"Can you guys act like you're married?" I ask.. They blush and separate. I shake my head, smiling. Their relationship is cute, I have to admit. They fell in love at a young age. Well, on my mom's part. They met when she was in High School and he was her teacher.

"Excited?" Mom asks, fluffing her hair, my dad wrapping his arms round her.

"First day of school? I'm _so_ excited!" I drawl sarcastically, earning a stern look from both parents.

"Aren't you excited to see your friends?" dad inquires.

"I can see them anywhere. They live in this town. They live on our street!" I point out. Dad rolls his eyes.

"Don't you have to get to school?" dad asks, trying to get me to stop talking. I roll my eyes.

"Drive me" I tell my brother as I get up form my chair. I kiss both my parents on the cheek before getting into the car with my brother. I look at the houses we slowly pass. I see someone getting into his car with his two sisters screaming at him and smile. Joe. He notices me and smiles too, causing blood to rush to my cheeks.

"Can you _please _stop checking out my friends?" Eddie begs me. I punch his arm and he clutches it, clearly in pain.

"Ow!" he exclaims as his right hand positions itself on the steering wheel again. I smile in satisfaction. We pull up next to the giant school building. Rosewood is a really small town, so this is basically the only school here for miles. I get out of the car.

"Thanks. See you at home" I wave to my brother before catching up with my friends. Our parents have been best friends since they were kids.

"Ladies" I greet them, linking my arms between the two in the middle. Bella and Haley smile at each other before looking at me with an evil glint in their eyes. Stupid twins.

"We saw you checking out our brother today" Bella says. I roll my eyes.

"I was _not _checking out your brother" I scoff. They nod in a 'whatever you say' way and I scowl at them.

"Isn't Mr. Patterson adorable?" Haley tilts her head as she fawns over our science teacher. An angry comment hangs on the edge of my lips but I withdraw it. I would have to explain why I hate him so much and get into _way _too much 's just say he imposed a wager on me that may or may not have affected my grade.

"He's okay" I say nonchalantly as I shuffle books in my locker, wishing I could disappear from this conversation. The girls give me an 'are you on something?' look and I roll my eyes at them.

"Okay can not _begin _to describe his hotness. He's a god" Haley exaggerates. I get a text and look at my phone, unlocking the complex pass code and staring at the screen.

_Following in mommy's footsteps? Good luck, XOXO_

_-A_

* * *

**No one's POV**

A black hooded figure sets down the phone on the table.

_You know what to do, right?_. He/she nodded slowly.

_Yes. I do_. He/she replies.

* * *

**Matt's POV**

"All I'm saying is your sister is _pretty _hot" I exclaim defensively as I walk to my locker with the rest of my friends. Eddie glares at me.

"Well I forbid you to like her" he says. I roll my eyes at him.

"Dude, you can't do that" I tell him.

"Can so!" he exclaims childishly. I scoff and open my locker. Once I see what's in it, I roughly shut my locker. The guys give me a confusing look.

"I ... I think I left something in Bio. You guys go ahead, I-I'll meet up with you later" I manage to stutter. They nod before walking down the hall. Once they're out of sight, I take a deep breath and open the locker. They're steroids. There's a note attached to it.

_Need more encouragement?_

_-A_

I quickly shove the pills in my bag when no one's looking. I look at the initial on the note. A. Who do I know that has A at the beginning of their name. Ariana maybe? But she wouldn't do this to me.

* * *

**Megan's POV**

"Hey babe" Adrian says as he sits down next to me, giving me a brief kiss. I blush.

"Hastings" he greets the two girls coldly. They roll their eyes simultaneously.

"Be nice" I warn. He glares at them before turning to me and smiling.

"Only for you" he says. I tilt my head and kiss him.

"Ew! Can you two _not _be so mushy?" Bella asks, obviously disgusted by our public display of affection. I laugh while he glares at her and mutters something I can't hear.

"I've got to go. See you guys later" she says before standing from the table. We give each other a 'faire la bise'. We made the idea when we were littler, and saw two TV stars do it as a greeting. This time, I get a weird tingly feeling. I've been feeling it for a while now. But I wouldn't say anything.

"Oh crap! I gotta go babe. See you later" he says before kissing me goodbye. I smile into the kiss and we are separated by someone coughing. I blush as he walks away.

"Well, he sucks" Haley comments. I roll my eyes. I see Taylor coming up from behind me. He pokes me and I glare at him, annoyed.

"What?" I exasperatedly groan.

"Moms want to talk to us about something" he says. I roll my eyes.

"Bye guys" I depart from them and follow my idiot brother to his car.

"What do they want to talk to us about?" I inquire once we start the car.

"Some family issue" he answers vaguely. We pull up into our driveway and I eagerly jump out of the car and run into the house.

"Moms?!" I yelled.

"Living room!" they yelled. Taylor shook his head before following me into the living room.

"Hey moms" I smiled as I sat down. They looked at both of us before turning to each other.

"Maya, are you sure we should tell them now?" mom asked mama.

"Yes, Em" she groaned. Mom rolled her eyes.

"We've decided to foster some kids.." mama began.

"Am I going to have to share a room?" I cut them off. They gave me a stern look and iI shut up.

"We might even decide to adopt them" mom continued. I nodded.

"And... we wanted to know if you guys might allow that?" mama finished. I though about it. I always wanted to be a little sister or brother.

"Fine with me" I said. I looked at Taylor. He nodded.

"I'm cool" he commented. They smiled.

"You guys can come down now!" Mom screams. I hear footsteps and eye her suspiciously. Two 12 year-old kids walked in.

"This is Manuela and Cory" she said.

"Yes, you will be sharing rooms" mama clarified. I sighed before looking at Manuela. She seemed non-nosy.

"Come on" I ushered her to my/ our room. I notice a bed has been moved to the empty side of the room.

"So.." I begin before I get a text.

_Girls or boys? Can't decide? Maybe I should give you less of a choice?_

_-A_

I stare at the text in confusion. Who's A?

"What's wrong?" Manuela asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing" I respond.

"What do you do for fun?" I try to change the subject. Her eyes light up and she starts talking about school, and friends and gymnastics. Every now and then, I look at my phone, wanting to see any more texts from A.

* * *

**I ****updated the chapter. After Mona was murdered, Alison left town for awhile. I'll also update the character info and put celebrity lookalikes.**

**Manuela Tanner**

**Age: 12**

**Celebrity Lookalike: Maddie Ziegler**

**Personality****: Talkative, sometimes annoying and easily annoyed.**

**Cory Tanner**

**Age: 12**

**Celebrity Lookalike: Gino Cosculluela **

**Personality: Quiet but troublesome**


	3. It Continues

**Taylor's POV**

"Moms? Meg?" I call out to the hopefully empty room. When no one replies, I sneak into the kitchen and open a cupboard. I search for the tiny orange bottle.

_Megan St. Germain-Fields_

_Oxycontin_

I smile and pop a few into my mouth. I put some in my pocket and close the cap completely. I hear a shuffling sound and quickly put the bottle back in the cupboard. The shuffling noise is gone. I sigh in both relief in confusion before turning on my heels and sneaking out of the kitchen. I get a text.

_Didn't anyone tell you not to steal from your sister?_

_-A_

I look around for anybody but the room is empty. Who the hell is A?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I sneak into the bathroom and crouch next to the toilet. I sigh before lifting my finger and plunging it gently down my throat. After I'm done, I flush and then wash my hands and mouth. I take a deep breath and splutter when I hear a knock at the door.

"Coming?" I say as I try not to look like I just puked.

"What?" I ask my twin sister.

"I was gonna ask when you were gonna be done. What were you doing in there anyway?" she says/asks. I rolled my eyes.

"Can't a girl pee?" I ask innocently. She squints before shaking her head.

"You're gross" she groans before entering the bathroom. I sigh in relief before going downstairs.

"Hey guys" I greet as I walk into the kitchen where I see my parents basically trying to eat each other.

"Ew! Guys!". They separated and started blushing.

"Parents should _not _be allowed to do that" I scoff. Mom chuckles.

"How do you think you were born?" she asks, now playing with my hair. The feeling of throwing up comes back again.

"You guys are gonna make me puke" I say. My phone buzzes and I grab it, staring at the text on the screen.

_But you'd like that wouldn't you?_

_-A_

I immediately look around the room. My parents give each other a worried look.

"What's wrong, honey?"dad asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing it's just... one of the girls sent me a text" I lie. Who the fuck is A?

**Haley's POV**

After showering, I start a deep argument with myself concerning whether I should wear my hair up or down. I get a text from Megan and a smile immediately appears on my face.

_Sleepover at your's? Bringing foster sister person_

_-Meg_

I lightly laughed at her.

**Sure. You can bring your foster sister person. Question: hair up or down?**

I reply. I get a response like 5 seconds later.

_Doesn't matter. You always look adorable ;)_

A blush immediately rises to my cheeks. I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach.

**Too sweet. Seriously? Up or down?**

I reply. After a few moments, she replies.

_Up. Makes you seem more flirty. Are you planning to surprise Derek? #kinky ;)_

I squint at the screen. I laugh at her.

**You're such a pervert**

I reply.

_Fine bye. Love ya!_

I roll my eyes.

**Bye**

I put the phone down and proceed to put my hair in a ponytail. I get a text.

_Say it_

I confusedly stare at the screen.

**What Meg?**

_Say you love me..._

**No!**

_We're best friends, you have to!_

**_Bye now_**

I laugh at her. I set my phone down and leave the bathroom.

"Finally!" my sister exclaims exaggeratedly as she walks into the bathroom. I shake my head.

_I won't leave you alone until you say it!_

_Bitch it's on_

I laugh at her last text.

**Have fun with that!**

_Oh I will_

I laugh and go downstairs.

"Morning mom. Daddy" I greet kissing both of them on the cheek. I look at my older brother.

"Hey" I say to him as I pass by him to the fridge.

"That's it?" he asks. I squint at him.

"No Morning? How was your night? Have any interesting dreams?" he suggests. I roll my eyes.

"I think we've established I'll never understand what goes on in your brain" I explain. He scoffs. Bella comes down the stairs before sitting down between Matt and I.

"Hey" she mutters to Matt since he's the only one she hasn't seen today.

"That's it? No Good Morning brother dearest? Have a nice night? Have any interesting dreams?" he asks. She glares at him.

"Frankly I don't give a damn about it" she smiles sarcastically.

"Be nice" dad says.

"Sorry" she sighs.

"And mind your language" mom warns

"Mom, have you _met _your road rage?" she laughs. She glares at her and she quickly turns it into a cough.

"Aren't you going to have anything for breakfast?" mom asks. She shakes her head.

"I'm on a diet" she says. I scoff.

"You realize you have to eat something for it to be a diet?" I joke.

"Yeah. You haven't eaten something in weeks" Matt points out. She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah. And why _are _you dieting?" mom asks.

"Aren't Hastings women like genetically made to be slim?" I look at my mom. She shrugs.

"As far as I know" she says, standing up to put her dish in the dishwasher. When she turns around, she wraps her arms around dad's neck.

"I've gotta get to work" he says, standing up and kissing our heads. He turns to mom for a kiss but she refuses.

"No! You taste like bacon" she rebels.

"You love bacon!" he points out.

"Not from your mouth" she defends herself. He rolls his eyes before pulling her in for a kiss which she gladly returns. As gross as they are, they're cute together.

"Try not to get into trouble, okay" she pouts, playing with his badge after they separate. He rolls his eyes.

"I'm a cop, not a hit man, babe" he explains before she lightly hits his arm.

"Have fun in court!" he yells as he gets his coat.

"Not possible" she yells back.

"Okay, that's it, I'm gonna barf if I stay here anymore" he groans before getting up and kissing mom's head since he's so much taller than her. We get up and hug mom simultaneously before we leave.

"Wait!" Bella screams.

"What?" I ask, panicking.

"Are we getting coffee?" she asks.

"Yes" I breathe out, half-relieved and half-angry.

"Okay. Let's go" she permits. I roll my eyes and start driving. When we get to The Brew, I get a text.

_You and Meg are such great friends. It'd be a shame if someone ruined that._

_Kisses- A._

Who's A?

"I _need _coffee!" Bella groans as she sits next to Megan and Fiona. I follow suit.

"_Here_" Megan hands Bella her favorite type of coffee; large. She finally shuts up and smiles before drinking it.

"I love you" I gratefully thank Megan. Damn it! She smiles deviously.

"Told you" she gloats in a sing-song voice.

* * *

**How do you like it? This may be my last story in a while cause I'm going to boarding school tomorrow. R&R. Love you guys!**


End file.
